Electrically operated drive assemblies precisely adjust the position of windows, seats, sun roofs, etc., in motor vehicles while taking into consideration aspects of comfort and safety.
DE 197 04 472 A1 discloses a drive assembly having a motor/transmission combination and an associated control unit. The drive assembly has electronic components for controlling an electric motor. The drive assembly further has a control unit. The control unit has a connection configuration such as a plug-in connection part operable with an electric power supply line. The control unit has a magnetic sensor for sensing alternating polarity magnetic fields generated from a magnetic wheel located on the motor shaft end.
The problem associated prior art drive assemblies is that the means connected to the control unit for supplying power to the motor and for sensing the magnetic fields engage into the housing portion of the motor/transmission between the motor and the transmission. However, this type of engagement into the interface region separating the motor and the transmission requires the housing portion to be sealed if the drive assembly is arranged in a region of the vehicle exposed to moisture such as, e.g., a door. This arrangement has additional outlay. Furthermore, prior art drive assemblies require a unique interface structure. Thus, additional and relatively substantial outlay is required to use the motor/transmission combination without an associated control unit.